Histoires de fantômes
by nerya
Summary: Croyez-vous aux fantômes ? La question peut paraître stupide. Mais, lorsque quatre spectres qui vous sont étrangement familiers débarquent dans votre quotidien, cette interrogation vous semble immédiatement de la plus haute importance pour votre santé mentale. Surtout quand vous êtes le seul à les voir...


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Cela faisait un petit moment que l'idée me trottait dans la tête donc la voici en lettre et en caractère (vient d'inventer l'expression, mais elle me plait bien !). Il s'agit en fait d'un recueil de petits OS (normalement) tout gentils, tout mignons qui se déroulent après l'histoire initiale mais à notre époque pour des soucis de facilité (oui je sais, c'est pas beau la fainéantise. Mais j'assume !). Donc voilà, j'espère que l'idée vous plaira et que d'autres textes pourront suivre._

_Donc tout d'abord un grand merci à Najoua pour avoir corrigé ce texte et pour sa revieuw d'Adieu. Je remercie aussi pour cette dernière raison I-stand-by-you. _

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant que mon texte vous plaise !_

_____Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent au grand maître Shakespeare !_

* * *

_Croyez-vous aux fantômes ? Moi, je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient. Mais la mort de mes amis m'a poussé à adopter un tout autre point de vue sur le surnaturel. Bien sûr, je ne crois toujours pas à Dieu, mais ma position sur la vie après la mort a changé. Maintenant, je sais que des âmes en peine errent dans notre monde. Pourquoi ? Parce que quatre d'entre elles logent chez moi._

Histoire de Psy :

La porte était à trois mètres de moi. Si proche et pourtant inaccessible. Je la fixai depuis mon arrivée, comme à chacune de mes séances avec le Dr. Martin, mon psychologue. Durant environ une heure, j'étais enfermé avec ce type qui voulait que je me confie à lui et à qui je ne voulais pas parler. Cependant, cette pseudo-discussion hebdomadaire était le prix de ma liberté. Après les récents événements qui avaient touché la ville, mon oncle m'avait laissé le choix : soit je consultais un psychologue, soit il me confinait dans ma chambre où je broyais du noir. Mon choix avait vite été fait. Mais, si la décision n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais déserté ce bureau.

Comme à mon habitude, je n'écoutais l'homme assis en face de moi que d'une oreille distraite. Mon attention était en fait tout autre. Debout derrière le Dr. Martin et appuyé contre le dos de son siège, Mercutio imitait le psychologue pour essayer de me déstabiliser. C'était un jeu pour lui. Chaque semaine, il inventait une nouvelle pitrerie. Bien sûr, je ne me laissais pas prendre au piège. La seule marque de mon amusement était le fin sourire qui s'étirait sur mes lèvres.

« Vous m'écoutez, Benvolio ? me demanda soudain le psychologue qui avait enfin remarqué mon total désintérêt pour ses paroles.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je distraitement, toute mon attention captée par les mimiques hilarantes de mon ami.

- Pourquoi riez-vous dans ce cas ? »

J'haussai les épaules. Il ne comprendrait pas puisqu'il ne voyait pas Mercutio. Personne ne le pouvait. Il était mort après tout, tout comme Juliette, Tybalt et Roméo. Ils étaient tous les quatre morts et je passais la plupart de mon temps avec eux, ou plutôt avec leur fantôme. C'était mon secret, pas même mon oncle ou ma tante n'était au courant. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il me prendrait certainement pour un fou. Mais peut-être l'étais-je ? Après tout, je vivais avec des personnes mortes depuis trois mois. Les séances chez le psy n'étaient peut-être pas si inutiles que ça. Mais, si être fou impliquait avoir la possibilité de revoir mes amis, alors je préférais l'être.

Je crus entendre le Dr. Martin soupirer. Il nota quelque chose dans son carnet. Je ne cherchai même pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il écrivait certainement qu'il faudrait augmenter le nombre de séance. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge en forme de vache posée sur le bureau. Elle affichait qu'il ne me restait plus que cinq minutes de calvaire. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Mercutio me fit un signe d'encouragement avant de repartir dans ses grimaces. J'aurais aimé lui demander d'arrêter mais ça m'était malheureusement impossible. Il continua donc ses âneries jusqu'à la fin.

Dès que l'horloge eut affiché onze heures trente, je bondis de mon siège. Je ne me préoccupais même pas de savoir si j'avais interrompu le psychologue dans ses bavardages sans fin et passai la porte en le saluant à peine. Enfin arrivé dans la rue, je respirai profondément.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? me demanda Mercutio qui venait d'apparaître à côté de moi. Il ne fait que son travail après tout.

- Parce que son travail, c'est de parler sans interruption ? répliquai-je immédiatement. Moi qui pensais qu'un psy devait écouter puis conseiller, me voilà bien embêté !

- Il en faut bien un qui parle, non ?

- Il ne me laisse pas parler ! Je peux simplement l'écouter me dire que je dois faire mon deuil. Deuil qui est d'ailleurs fait depuis un mois… »

Et je ne mentais pas. Un mois auparavant, quatre fantômes m'étaient tombés dessus, au sens propre comme au figuré. J'étais resté interdit lorsque j'avais reconnu les nouveaux arrivants. Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je m'étais pincé. Et – j'ignorais encore si c'était une bonne chose – je n'étais alors pas en train de rêver. J'avais donc eu devant moi mon cousin, mon meilleur ami, mon pire ennemi et sa cousine. Le seul souci était qu'ils étaient tous censés être morts depuis trois bons mois.

« Pourquoi ne l'expliques-tu pas à ton oncle ? Il changerait de psy, non ? »

Je soupirai.

« Il croirait que je trouve une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Pour l'instant, il ne veut rien entendre en ce qui concerne Roméo ou ces maudites séances. »

Mercutio posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Comme à chaque contact, une sorte de courant électrique me traversa de part en part. Je me figeai malgré moi. Mon ami, qui l'avait sans doute remarqué, la retira presque immédiatement.

« Désolé, j'oublie toujours que ce contact te dérange.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je en lui souriant. Où sont les autres ? »

Le fantôme haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie… De leur mort… Enfin, tu m'as compris ! »

J'hochai doucement la tête, un peu amusé par la confusion de mon ami. Nous marchâmes silencieusement jusqu'au vieux manoir de la famille Montaigu. À mi-chemin, nous accélérâmes le pas, pressé par le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, il pleuvait. J'entendis mon oncle au loin. Il était dans son bureau, certainement au téléphone car je l'entendais insulter son interlocuteur en Italien. Ma tante n'était pas à la maison. À cette heure-là, elle était à l'une de ses nombreuses séances de relaxations.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'informer mon oncle de mon arrivée. D'abord parce qu'il était occupé et que, dans ces moments-là, mieux valait ne pas le déranger. Ensuite parce que j'avais pris cette habitude après chaque nouvelle séance. C'était ma manière de montrer à mon oncle que je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné ces discussions forcées avec un psychologue.

Des éclats de voix retentirent au premier étage. Aucune personne vivante dans la maison ne les entendirent excepté moi. J'interrogeai Mercutio du regard mais il me répondit que lui aussi ignorait ce qui se passait. Il disparut aussitôt sans prévenir.

Je le retrouvai devant la porte de ma chambre, accompagné d'un autre fantôme à la mine désespérée : Juliette. L'esprit de la jeune fille se tenait contre le mur et semblait hésiter entre exploser de rage ou pleurer tandis que Mercutio lui tapotai gentiment l'épaule. Les éclats de voix n'avaient toujours pas cessé et je compris leur origine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ? demandai-je après m'être assuré que personne d'autre n'était dans le couloir.

- Des enfantillages, m'expliqua tout simplement Mercutio. Comme d'habitude quoi !

- Tybalt reproche à Roméo de l'avoir tué et Roméo prétend que Tybalt est aussi responsable que lui dans cette affaire, compléta Juliette en soupirant. Je te conseille de ne pas rentrer si tu tiens à tes tympans.

- Je ne vais pas rester planté devant ma propre chambre parce que deux fantômes de mauvais poils s'entretuent – encore une fois – pour occuper leur journée ! Ce n'est pas parce je consulte un psy que l'on doit me prendre pour un fou ! Et si quelqu'un me surprend ici, je suis bon pour l'asile ! »

Je poussai la porte, bien décidé à mettre fin à cette histoire. Je restai interdit devant la scène. Ma chambre ressemblait vaguement à l'idée que j'avais du chaos. Les deux spectres se tenaient au centre de la pièce. La plupart de mes bibliothèques étaient renversées et leur contenu était répandu par terre. Heureusement, la vitrine où j'entreposais mes objets plus fragiles était miraculeusement intacte, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la penderie. Néanmoins, ce n'était ni mes étagères ni ma vitrine qui m'inquiétait. De nombreux livres ou bibelots volaient dans la pièce tout autour de Roméo et de Tybalt à une vitesse folle.

Tout à coup, une main me plaqua au sol, m'évitant ainsi de me faire assommer par l'un d'eux.

« Petit conseil, quand Juliette dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas rentrer, ne rentre pas sous peine te faire tuer à ton tour ! »

Malgré sa tentative d'humour, je pouvais clairement entendre dans la voix de Mercutio une tristesse à peine dissimulée. Juliette apparue à son tour. Elle regarda immobile son compagnon et son cousin se hurler dessus. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux passaient leur temps à se traiter de tous les noms et elle se retrouvait à jouer les arbitres. Pour l'éternité.

Au bout d'un moment, la colère remplaça la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux azur. Elle serra les points et nous murmura à Mercutio et à moi de nous bouger les oreilles, ce qui nous fîmes sans poser de questions.

« SILENCE ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. »

Tybalt comme Roméo se turent immédiatement et tous les objets qui se promenaient dans la pièce s'écrasèrent par terre. Je me demandai un instant combien de temps il faudrait à mon oncle ou à un de ses employés pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans ma chambre. Mais personne ne vint, à mon grand soulagement.

« Vous êtes calmé ? demanda alors Juliette aux deux spectres qui hochèrent la tête. Parfait !

- Parfait, parfait, grommela Mercutio. C'est vite dit ! On a quand même cru que tout le manoir allait s'effondrer !

- Le manoir peut-être pas, mais ma chambre certainement, commentai-je en constatant le désordre autour de moi. On a plutôt intérêt à remettre tout ça en ordre avant que quelqu'un débarque. »

Tous les quatre approuvèrent. Nous nous mîmes immédiatement au travail. Grâce aux fantômes, il ne nous fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour remettre ma chambre en état. Je m'écroulai ensuite sur mon lit sous les regards perplexes de Juliette, Tybalt, Mercutio et Roméo.

« Qu'y-t-il ? me demanda ce dernier, inquiet.

- Demande à ton père.

- J'aimerais bien vois-tu, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me répondre…

- Dommage. Sinon, je t'aurais bien demandé d'essayer de le convaincre que les séances chez le psy sont complètement inutiles. Je vais bien !

- Tu vois des fantômes, mon cher, intervint alors Tybalt une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je qualifierais d'_aller bien_. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer… et la refermai aussitôt. Jamais je n'aurais cru admettre ça un jour, mais Tybalt avait raison. Une personne saine d'esprit ne parlait pas avec les spectres de ses amis. Je plaquai mon oreiller sur moi pour étouffer mon gémissement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Après avoir soigneusement vérifié si toutes mes affaires étaient bien à leur place, je l'invitai à entrer. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris de voir mon oncle pousser la porte.

« La séances s'est bien passée ? me demanda-t-il doucement. »

J'hochai la tête tandis qu'il prenait un sourire amusé.

« Menteur…

- J'en peux plus ! avouai-je. Il ne parle plus qu'il ne m'écoute ! Tu veux que j'aille mieux ? Change de psy ! »

Je vis Mercutio lever ses deux pouces en l'air derrière mon oncle. Le père de Roméo, lui, soupira et s'assit sur mon lit.

« Ce n'est pas si facile, Benvolio…

- Rien n'est jamais facile avec toi.

- Je veux simplement que tu comprennes que, parfois, pour notre propre bien, nous devons faire de chose que nous n'apprécions pas.

- Alors je ne suis pas le seul à devoir parler de ce qui s'est passé. »

Les yeux de Roméo s'arrondirent. Il me fit clairement comprendre que j'étais complétement dingue. Il me supplia silencieusement d'arrêter. Je lui répondis le plus discrètement possible de se mêler de ses affaires.

Mon oncle allait répliquer quand un bruit venant de l'une de mes bibliothèques se fit entendre. Un livre venait de tomber. Le père de Roméo se leva pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait tandis que je fusillai du regard Roméo que Tybalt avait sans aucun remord dénoncé. Mon oncle se figea quand, par curiosité, il ouvrit une page de mon album photo qu'il venait de ramasser. Je me penchai pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction et constatai que le hasard (ou mon cousin) l'avait obligé à tomber sur une photographie où l'on pouvait voir deux adolescents rire joyeusement. Roméo et moi.

« Oncle Raphael ? l'appelai-je doucement. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il me tourna le dos mais je pouvais encore apercevoir ses larmes.

« Je vais réfléchir pour ton psychologue. »

Il posa l'album sur mon bureau et quitta le plus vite possible la pièce. Roméo n'était pas en meilleur état que son père. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et Juliette attrapa sa main pour la serrer. Elle lui murmura des mots réconfortants que seuls les amoureux savent trouver et ils disparurent tous les deux, sans doute pour parler plus librement. Mercutio, Tybalt et moi nous regardâmes, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce que Mercutio lança, tout sourire :

« Ça vous dit un poker ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Bonbons ou tomates ?

à bientôt, j'espère !

Nerya


End file.
